Tangled Lives
by ShadowAngel1992
Summary: What happens when Rose's classmate is an angel and her life was tied to the angel's past? How will both cope?  yeah summary sucks but please give it a try. I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own my original characters and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

R(Rose)POV

Seems there are a few more female novices in my class now that I am back. One of which stood out to me as strange. Her skin was Moroi pale, no hint of a tan in her at all. Fiery red hair fell down to her waist, green eyes peering out at me when she looks up. I almost did a double-take. Were those wings I saw? I blink once, my gaze fixed on her and yet the wings did not disappear. Did anyone else see them? The novices seemed to have been practicing, at least until my arrival. The strange girl was almost straddling one of my old friends, Mason Ashford.

S(Savina)POV

For a few weeks now, I have been training with the novices as one of them, though i was glad no one had yet figured out my secret. I didn't even think hiding my real identity was smart but I didn't really have a choice. A pretty dhampir girl came in and I, along with the other novices, grew still. Her nearly black hair gleamed faintly in the light coming from behind her. Her beautiful brown eyes look around the room once before stopping dead on me. I was dimly aware I was still sitting on the novice I was fighting. Think his name is Mason. Of course, that's when the silence was broken by the novice beneath me, who grinned as he watched the girl. "Hey, Hathaway! Still looking as hot as ever I see! How many hearts did you break while you were away?" The girl grinned wide. "More than you'll ever know. You can look all you want Ashford, but don't think I'm letting you into my pants any time soon!" Many of the novices snickered and another novice spoke up but I didn't see who. "Close your mouth, Ashford. You're starting to drool." Mason shut his mouth, the novices snickering even more. Guardian Lavno, who was overseeing our sparring and offering advice, told us to get back to work. He approached the girl and began speaking with her, beckoning me over. Curious, I walked over to join them. Was I supposed to spar her? I didn't like that idea. Something about her made me feel really uneasy. What if I slipped up and revealed myself because of her? Another novice helps Mason up. I think they call him Eddie. He watches as I approach the Hathaway girl, curiosity on his face. I almost stop. Could he see the wings I hid? No, I told myself, it is impossible.

R(Rose)POV

I have no idea why Guardian Lavno wanted me to spar this girl. Was it just to prove a point about my absence? Did he even know I had killed Strigoi while I was away with Lissa? We only came back because we were forced to. We were doing quite fine on our own. Stupid Kirova had finally tracked us down in Portland. The strange girl approached and stopped right behind Guardian Lavno. "What is it?" She sounded tense, though I don't think he noticed. "You and Hathaway are gonna spar on the mats. Now!" The girl nods once, carefully hiding her emotions as she walks over to the sparring mats. I follow after her, a smile on my face. This was going to be good.

GL(Guardian Lavno)POV

I smirked to myself, quite sure Hathaway was going to be knocked out by the new kid, Revnol. That was something I'd pay to see as Hathaway definitely had a greater-than-thou attitude. Or she did before she left. They face each other on the mats, both settling into the battle stance. They circled each other slowly, both looking for any opening they could find. Had to admit, Hathaway was quite calm, despite her long absence. Revnol was the first to move, launching herself forward, an uppercut aimed at Hathaway's jaw. Surprisingly, Hathaway saw it coming and dodged, quickly countering with a roundhouse aimed at the left side of Revnol's head. It went back and forth, the two quite evenly matched and I had to admit I was impressed. Hathaway soon sped up, throwing a punch that connected with Revnol's gut and used the tiny distraction to pin her to the mat and declare her "dead". The whole class erupted in applause, stunned as I was that Hathaway had actually won.

S(Savina)POV

I stared up at the beautiful dhampir, quite impressed she'd taken me down. I had grown careless it seems, thinking I was the strongest. Had to admit she was a wonderful fighter. I kept a smile on my face as she helped me up. There was one thing that bothered me: she shouldn't have been able to win. I stared at her, almost missing her compliments on a good job. I've never seen this girl before but something about her was terribly familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. I listened silently as Guardian Lavno talked to her. "That was stunning, Rosemarie. How...?" The girl just smiled. "It's Rose. I made a point of staking Strigoi while guarding Lissa." Guardian Lavno looked impressed. "How many?" She smiles again. "Ask Liss, she knows better than I do. I lost count." Guardian Lavno grew silent. Before they turned their attention back to me, I walked to the showers, whispering to myself. "You are not who you think you are, Rosemarie Hathaway. I will find out why I know your soul."


	2. Chapter 2

AB(Arianna Black)POV

Waiting for Savina in her room seemed like the most logical place to wait for her. At least I thought it was. Savina had an annoying habit of wandering off, especially when she had something on her mind. I sighed, twirling a lock of my deep black hair around one finger as I moved to look in her mirror. She always said I was pretty and I knew how to get what I wanted with it. My black curls fell below my waist. I was tall, around 5'8". My curves were glaringly obvious in the little black dress I wore. My body was a deep tan, shining dimly in the light. Violet eyes were hidden beneath my sunglasses. I sighed softly. I didn't know why Savina insisted that I hide my wings when I came to visit. It felt odd. What if I wanted them to see? We were once like them after all. I turned when I heard the door open, watching as Savina closed it carefully behind her. "Hello, Arianna." Sitting down in Savina's small room, we discussed the reason why she'd ever joined this school. She told me it was only because she saw that the school would become majorly involved in the future. Like I ever really took her foresight seriously. Many of the things she sees never come true. Watching her as I was, I could tell something was bothering her pretty bad, which was quite unusual. I could tell she was thinking back to her life before, remembering her mother and life at Court. She had watched it change many times over the years. Sighing, I decided to gently pull her out of her thoughts. "How are your classes going?" Savina pauses a second before gazing at me. "I was beaten in combat today." Shock registered on my face. Her? Beaten in a fight? Such a thing has never happened since she became one of us. "Who beat you?" She looks out the window. "Returning novice by the name Rosemarie Hathaway. I've personally never seen her, but her soul... Arianna, her soul is so familiar, so dark. Something stirs there. But I can't put my finger on what. I don't even know if she's good or bad. Still too early to say." A knock came on the door and I hid, wondering who it could possibly be. Savina stood, walking over to open the door and seemed really surprised to find the dhampir, Eddie Castille. Wait... How did I know his name? Should I? I was suddenly quite distracted.

S(Savina)POV

Eddie Castille was absolutely the last person I expected to see at my door. I was vaguely curious as to why he was even here. He stared at my shoulder before looking at my face and I was shocked. He could see my wings! But...how? He leans against the doorway. "I need to talk to you, Savina. I need to know I'm not going crazy." I had no idea what to say and looked to Arianna, pleading silently with my eyes for her to leave. She nods once, vanishing and leaving through the open window. I let Eddie in, sitting on my bed. "Why do you think you are going crazy?" He sits on the edge of a chair. "You have wings." I sigh softly and look up at him. "Very few can see my wings when they are hidden. You and Rose are the only ones I know who have seen them." He nods once. "You're not a dhampir." It wasn't a question but I shake my head anyway. "What are you then?" I hesitate, wondering if I could really trust him with this secret. "You cannot tell a soul." He nods, showing agreement. "I am a battle angel, Eddie. I prevent calamities, end wars, help wherever I am needed." He frowns. "Why are you here?" I was about to answer when an alarm rang. I was lost until Eddie explained. "Strigoi have been spotted." My expression grew grim. "Then I must do my job. Pretend you were never here." I shed off my illusion, jumping from the window, my whole body surrounded by light as my lights guided me to the house where the Strigoi were hiding. I landed softly on the grass, summoning my silver sword from the pendant I always wore around my neck. Now all I had to do was find a way in, without being seen by the guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

D(Dimitri)POV

We got the call. Strigoi had been spotted in a house not very far from the wards. I and a few other guardians set out to eliminate them and retrieve the student they had taken. As we came in view of the house, I saw a bright light move toward the door. Was that a person? Shouts came from the house and a girl screams. We run inside to find that same light, dimming on the floor to reveal the novice, Savina. A dead female Strigoi lay nearby. She looks up and fear was in her eyes, fear of us, not the Strigoi. The nearest Strigoi lunged at her and my anger snapped.

SE(Strigoi Edgar)POV

I stared at the girl on the ground as the painful light faded. I was shocked to see my daughter. This was impossible! She'd died over two thousand years ago! I lunged forward to try and pick her up, just to be sure but I was stopped by the Russian guardian behind me. He had no right to get in my way! I threw him as hard as I could iinto the wall and moved closer to the girl. "Savina...?" The other guardians were closing in, the other Strigoi dying quickly. The girl looked up at me, her sword forgotten. "F-father..." Tears ran down her face, shining like liquid starlight. She was not alive, or at least not completely. I saw a flicker of the light that had hidden her from me. My face hardened. Even in my whole life as a Strigoi, I was still failing her. Her reincarnated murderer was still walking free in this world. As I leaned down again to pull her up, someone lept onto my back.

R(Rose)POV

All I saw when i burst through the door was a Strigoi approaching Savina, the others dead. No way in hell was I letting her or that obnoxious pyromaniac, Christian die. I could vaguely sense Christian in the next room. I raised my stake and lept onto the Strigoi's back only to hear a scream come from Savina. "Don't kill him! Please don't kill my father!" It was the first time she had spoken around me. I was shocked. I hesitated too long and the Strigoi threw me off. He pulled Savina up and an almost blinding light came off her. Wings became completely visible on her back. She was an angel!

S(Savina)POV

As my father touched me, I felt my emotions clearly pulled to the surface. I was going to die again. This man wasn't my father anymore but I couldn't watch him die. Not like Mom. I couldn't bear it. My emotions wrapped around us both and I felt my wings caressing him and when I looked up at his face I couldn't see the ring of red around his eyes anymore. It was gone and I was drowning...

ME(Moroi Edgar)POV

Surprise danced across my features as I felt my soul return and my heart began to beat again as I watched her, the light fading from her body. Her eyes gazed at mine briefly before they closed and her body went lip. The guardians stared at us before taking her from me. I fell to my knees as the Russian came to and the strong novice went to see how Savina was. Something about that novice troubled me. She had a remarkable resemblance to one of the dhampir servants we had when my wife was Queen. I couldn't see Savina. The guardians were hiding her from my view. What was happening to her? I had to know. I took one step toward them and their stakes came up, even as they noted the obvious change in me. My rage built, fire slowly beginning to dance along my fingertips. Surprise crossed their faces, even as they tried to deny the miracle in front of them. The Russian guardian had freed the Ozera boy from the room beyond and left. The guardians took Savina away and I followed.


	4. Chapter 4

S(Savina)POV

I was drifting in darkness. Who was I? What was I? I couldn't remember. I heard voices shouting my name. Or was it my name they were shouting? Small bits of color trickle into my view. Familiar walls coming into focus around me. A beautiful green dress lay at the end of my bed and my mother was humming and smiling at me from the corner. Wait...no. That can't be right. Mom was dead. The scene changed, a single black clothed figure coming in the window and slitting my mother's throat. I tried to scream, yell, anything to let Father know I was in danger. Nothing came out. The figure ran at me and I felt an agonizing pain in my chest as the murderer's knife pierced my already breaking heart.

VD(Victor Dashkov)POV

Staring down at the young face of Savina brought all my hopes and maddening research to mind. Instead of having a continual healer like my near-niece Lissa, Savina could erase my disease completely. The problem was getting her off campus without attracting the attention of the still-stunned authorities. She was resting quietly, though once in a while her hand would twitch. How I longed for this glorious child to wake up. I could afford to be patient and besides, I had to be sure. Even if she couldn't heal me, her life was now mine. Before I could push the hair off her sweaty face, she began to scream, her screams echoing loudly off the walls. Her body began thrashing and she kept clawing at her chest. Dr. Olendzki came running in and I moved out of her way as she tried to restrain the still-thrashing girl. As soon as the kind doctor began speaking soothingly to her, she began to calm and her eyes opened as she came around. She jerks upright, a hand touchhing her chest before she began to cry in what looked to be relief. Dr. Olendki held her as she cried and I nodded to her as i left the building.

D(Dimitri)POV

The guardians were in an uproar when we returned. The ex-Strigoi was still demanding to see Savina who he claimed was his daughter. There was no way it could be possible. The guardians refused to believe Savina was actually an angel even though all the evidence was there. It even explained the odd way she spoke sometimes. The man introduced himself as Edgar Dragomir and I knew that if Lissa heard of this she would demand to see him. My attention was again caught by Rose, who was pacing outside the building. She didn't like us making her hide this from Lissa and Christian had been given strict instructions not to tell her either. God only knows if he would hold this secret until this whole mess could be sorted out. Even waiting for Dr. Olendzki to call and let us know Savina was awake was putting a strain on us all. There were way too many questions that still had to be answered and we all looked to Savina to answer them. Finding more Dragomirs seemed way too good to be true, yet if it was true, now Lissa had every right to move to have her family put back on the council. I watched Rose, proud of her fearlessness even though I had yet to work with her in the tutoring sessions Guardian Petrov had given her. My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. "Guardian Belikov." Dr. Olendzki's voice came on the phone. "She's awake. Upset, but awake." I let the other guardians know, shutting my phone. Here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

VD(Victor Dashkov)POV

My plan was set. I knew exactly how to get Savina off campus. I had my guardians pretend to lead her off for questioning and around the buildings to my waiting car. They climbed in, holding Savina's unconscious form out to me and I pulled her close, a smile on my lips. "Take us to the cabin."

R(Rose)POV

I snuck up behind the guardians, curious as to what was going on. Calls were being made and many guardians were searching the campus. I stopped the nearest one and, so help me, it was my mother. I was about to ask what was going on when I felt fear slam into me. But whose was it? Lissa was fine. I had the vague sense of moving before I fell forward into my mother's startled arms.

D(Dimitri)POV

Dr. Olendzki was frantic. Saving had seemingly just vanished. She said a few guardians came in to escort her to questioning but none of the guardians on campus know where she is. My phone rang. It was Janine. "Send Dr. Olendzki over here! Rose is having a fit or something!" She sounded panicked and I hurriedly told the doctor what was going on. She rushed off. I followed. I was worried about Rose. What could have happened?

R(Rose)POV

I still felt the fear at the back of my mind. Though now it was more familiar. It was Savina. But where was I? I had just entered an unfamiliar room with a knife in hand. I looked down, startled to see I was dressed in all black. I hadn't been wearing black at all today! My hand moved of its own accord, slicing open the neck of the woman sitting in the corner and then my body turned to show Savina. NO. This couldn't be happening! My body ran at her, arm snaking out to stab her through her heart. I screamed. This wasn't right! I wouldn't do this! What was going on? I had no answers and I kept screaming for Savina...

L(Lissa)POV

Watching my best friend thrash and scream wasn't easy. It was made harder by the fact I couldn't touch her mind to heal whatever was wrong. Someone else's presence was there and that made me angry. Rose was my friend, my bondmate, and as far as I was concerned, my only guardian. I wasn't about to let something happen to her. Guardian Hathaway hadn't left Rose's side once and I was worried for her. She was afraid to leave, even to eat, yet I understood. After Dr. Olendzki gave Rose a sedative and Rose had calmed down, both of us went for a quick meal. I wasn't in a good mood at all and of course that was when Christian found me.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really have no excuse but I kinda got distracted and didn't have time to write much with Easter coming up and having to plan the big neighborhood egg hunt. Easter was great and I think I'm going to wait for at least five reviews before I update again! Again, so sorry for the delay! -Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Really sorry guys, been real busy with exams and senior stuff and chores. I know it's not that big of an excuse, but I was also hoping I'd get a few more reviews while I was away. Anyways, like always I only own the plot and my personal creations who thus far are: Guardian Lavno, Savina, and Arianna. And another thing? I'd like to acknowledge my regular readers and encourage all of my readers to please leave an idea or something they'd like to see in this story. Thanks guys for being so patient.**

S(Savina)POV

A piercing pain in my stomach finally broke through the unconsciousness. I came to, realizing I was quite hungry. When was the last time I'd eaten? I look around, noticing I was in a windowless bedroom and that I was not alone. Some old Moroi was staring at me from a plush chair across the room. It was then I realized I was laying on a bed. My head hurt like crazy and my stomach was quite insistent. The Moroi got to his feet and smiled at me. "Hello, my dear." I was quite confused. Who was this man? I didn't know him. I didn't even want to. His smile fades when he realizes I'm not going to talk to him. This angers him and he snaps his fingers and two guardians pin me against the wall. "I know what you are, Savina. I know what you can do. Heal me and I'll make them let you go." I glared at him. "You're insane!" One of the guardians' hands closes around my throat. "Come on, I don't want to have to kill you to get what I want." I couldn't breathe. It hurt so much. My body sagged, my usual almost golden light spreading weakly around my hands. He saw that and looked annoyed, snapping again. The guardians dropped me and I fell to the floor, coughing. "Weak. Perhaps it is wiser to let you recover before more huge magic, yes?" And with that, the Moroi and the guardians left, the door locking behind them. I felt myself lay on the floor, too exhausted to even try to get up at the moment. I drifted back into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

R(Rose)POV

Something was definitely wrong. No one could find Savina and I was lost in memories from Savina's life before she became an angel. Her father, Edgar Dragomir, was trying to organize another search. Lissa, of course, now knew about him and the guardians weren't pleased. I could no longer feel Savina's fear. I told myself that the dream couldn't have been real and when Edgar heard about it, he had tried to attack me. Great. Now I was wanted dead because of a dream. Could my life get anymore complicated?


End file.
